Do you believe in soul mates?
by ohgodbomer
Summary: As I took a sip of my drink, I looked at her, deciding not to hold anything back. "You are so beautiful" I told her looking at her eyes, with only sincerity running through me. She blushed and took a sip of her drink. ONESHOT COLLEGE EZRIA


DO YOU BELIEVE IN SOULMATES?

**A/N: I couldn't get this out of my head, I know I have to upload my other fanfics but I just needed to write this. There is a part in general pov and the last is in Ezra's enjoy!**

It was a typical Friday night in the little town of Rosewood. After the classes of the day had finished, all the Hollis students hung out in the bars near college. Especially this weekend, when all the exams were over and with them all the stress they had to go through. Tonight was a night for them to get drunk, forget about everything, even about your own name and live a little too much.

For the Hollis students having bars not so far away from campus had been a gift. For the boys it meant drinking as much as they could and then hit on the girls. The girls on the other side had a couple of drinks and pretended to be drunk, watched the boys hoping to wake up in a bed that wasn't theirs.

Two blocks away from the Hollis campus, Aria Montgomery entered her apartment block, after an exhausting day, with no party plans in her head for later tonight. She wasn't that type of girl. From the little parties she had gone to during college, first she didn't even want to go and second, form her point of view, it wasn't worth it. Boys were always two drunk to even get two words together and her friends soon followed.

She opened the door to her apartment throwing the keys on top of the table, leaving her bag in one side and letting herself fall to the couch. Her apartment was small and very like her. She had books, classics, all over the place, with a big bed on one corner and the TV in another, although it barely had use.

She closed her eyes as she sighed. One more semester over, and she managed to keep her good grades up. That was the reason that she owned this apartment in first place. She had made a deal with her parents, they would buy the apartment if her grades kept as high. She was one of the best in her class, if not the best to say the least.

After a few seconds on the couch, maybe minutes she kicked off her shoes and took of her coat. She had already had lunch with her friends before heading home and she was looking forward to do nothing the rest of the day. Getting one of the classics from her collection of books, she allowed herself to have a glass of wine.

She went inside the bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked at her reflection of the mirror. If you ignored her tired expression, she looked good. And even being tired she still was more beautiful than most of the dolls around campus. She had big hazel eyes and long brown curls that fell until the top of her shoulders. She was slim and with perfect curves. Although she was not very tall, she always looked sexy with whatever she was wearing.

Leaving the book and the glass of wine aside she stripped out of her clothes. She turned on the hot water steam coming from it as soon as it started to fill up. She got inside grabbing the glass and her book. A good hour later when the water was starting to get could she washed up and got out. She put on some comfortable pants and a loose t-shirt on top and although it was still early, she got inside of the covers of her bed to try and catch the sleep that hadn't been present during the previous nights.

Ezra Fitz was a senior in Hollis College. You could say he was more than passionate about English literature. He lived it. He also loved writing but he didn't think he was going to get very far with it, the only piece he had written and he actually thought it was good was too personal to be published. He just couldn't get to write anything that would make people say '_wow_' if it wasn't personal, mostly because the best stories or poems were about true feelings which not even literature figures could fake.

Ezra Fitz was different. Different from all the boys of rosewood, different from Hollis boys. He preferred a good book instead of a football game. He didn't have to go to the gym or wear expensive clothes to look good. He was tall, with blue charming eyes and that boyish smile that could make anyone have a weak in their knees. Although he was not very strong, you could still see his toned abs during summer.

He walked out of the last class of the day after doing his last exam. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep all day but he knew that wasn't happening. He had promised his roommate and best friend, Hardy, that he would go with him out tonight. He actually questioned himself if he was the only one that didn't want to go to the damn party.

"Party!" shouted Hardy as he jumped on Ezra's back nearly making them both fall to the floor. He got down onto his own feet and both of them walked out of campus heading to their shared apartment. "Party, girls, alcohol" Kept repeating Hardy in Ezra's ear.

"I don't think im going im really tired and you know that its not my-" he tried convincing Hardy that he let him of this one but, as he expected, it didn't work.

"You promised, you are coming" he said looking at him with puppy eyes. Ezra sighed. "Anyway you have to get out, you are always curled up in your room! Live a little, roll some skirts up!" he said. Ezra shook his head at his friend's comment.

"I'm not '_rolling up'_ any skirts Hardy, im just going because I promised. Anyway girls are always drunk and don't even know what they are doing. I can't stand it" he said.

"You can't stand it?" asked Hardy opening the door to their building. Ezra nodded. "What's the point of hooking up with girls if they are not drunk? Sex is so much better when they are crazy"

"The point of hooking up with a girl that is not drunk is actually hooking up with someone you like, and care about no just use girls as toys. Not that there are many girls that use us differently anyways."

"Dude you are such a hopeless romantic" said Hardy closing the door of their apartment behind them. Ezra went straight to his bed and got under the covers not bothering to change. "I don't mind if you are going to sleep but im waking you up later" he said. Ezra just groaned.

A few hours later, Hardy was getting ready after taking a shower. He called Ezra's name a couple of times but there was no reply. He was still sound asleep. Hardy walked into Ezra's room and kneeled near the bed. "EZRA!" he shouted in his friend's ear. Ezra rolled over completely from the shock and ended up in the floor with a loud bang. Probably even the neighbors could hear Hardy laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell?!" said Ezra pushing his friend making him laugh even more. After a few seconds Hardy's laugh turn into a soft chuckled as they both stood up.

"We are leaving in five" said Hardy sitting in the sofa and putting his shoes on. Ezra nodded putting his shoes on too, some cologne and getting his phone.

"Okay when you want, im ready" said Ezra. Hardy stood up and looked at him.

"You are not changing?" asked Hardy. Ezra looked down his was wearing a t-shirt and dark grey sweater on top. Some jeans and black vans. He then looked at hardy that was wearing black dressing pants and shoes and a white shirt.

Ezra shook his head. "Nope" Hardy shrugged and the both of them walked out of the door.

The bar was fifteen minutes away walking but in ten minutes they were there as hardy kept pulling Ezra's arms. They went inside and as soon as hardy has a foot in he started shouting. All the girls that had been around were now next to im. He wrapped his arm around two of them and walked into the end of the bar.

"Hardy be careful" shouted Ezra worried about his friend as he sat in the free stool in the bar and ask for his first scotch of the night. He looked around everyone was already drunk and it was just midnight. He wished he could go home, but he knew he couldn't leave Hardy alone without telling him and he wasn't going to let him go either way.

A loud knock on the door woke Aria up. It was nearly midnight, however was at the door could wait though Aria, but the knocking didn't stop. She groaned pulling the covers over her head. Again the was another knocked, Aria got out of bed and headed to see who it was, wishing they had gone away. She opened the door to find her three best friends standing outside completely dressed to go out. She let the door open for them to come inside and got inside of the bed again.

"We're taking you out" Said Hanna as Spencer and Emily closed the door. The four of them had gone to middle and high school together and were now in Hollis.

"No you are not" said Aria not getting up from the bed or moving.

"Yes we are" said Hanna. She threw the covers of the bed to the floor and pulled Aria up so she was sitting down on the side. She sighed as Hanna got up and headed to the bathroom. Emily and Spencer were already looking through her closet and getting clothes out. Hanna came back and started fixing Aria's make up and hair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" groaned Aria once again knowing the we not going to let her stay.

"Because we love you" said Emily bringing a bunch of different skirt and Spencer different shirts.

"I'm not wearing that " said Aria looking at the mini skirts. She was comfortable wearing them normally but she didn't like parties and even less look like the bitch in the parties.

"Well you are not wearing jeans" said Hanna. She sighed getting up and heading to her closet. She picked a black strapless dressed that hugged her body until her upper waist and then opened up. It was simple yet she looked good on it. She got her black high heels and her denim jacket. He went into her bathroom and changed. When he got out her friends starting clapping. Aria shook her head as she chuckled.

"Lets just get over with this" she said as she grabbed her keys and headed out following the girls. A few minutes later they arrived at the bar and they went inside.

"Lets go" shouted Hanna as she headed to ask for their first round and the three f them sat on a table nearby.

Ezra turned around to see a girl shouting as she walked in just as hardy did. What he didn't expect to see was the girl that walked behind them. She was breath taking. Different from all the girls in the bar, he could tell. He instantly fell in love with her smile as she laughed at one of her friends joke. The sat on a table nearby and soon the girl that had been shouted joined them with their drinks.

I couldn't tear my eyes from her she was so damn gorgeous. Minutes passed and I couldn't think about anything but the girl that I had a few meters away form me. I wanted to know her so badly, but I wasn't going to approach her being her friends there. I don't think I would have approached her even if she was alone, I was not very confident on myself. I must had been staring for a while as I heard over the music her friends giggle as they started back at me. The girl looked up from her phone and our gazes met between the people. She was really beautiful. I blushed as I remember I had been staring and turned around once again. I had probably screwed up any chance of talking to her I though as I ordered my third scotch.

I thank the bartender as he handed me my now refilled glass. Through the corner of my eyes I saw someone sit down beside me and I looked to the side expecting to see anyone but her. And yet, here she was smiling at me as I opened my mouth in shock not being able to put some words together, just like the rest that were drunk, how ironic. She stuck her hand out to me that I managed to shake.

"I'm Aria" she said smiling.

"Ezra" I said over the loud music. I was getting even more nervous as seconds passed. How could she have this type of effect on me? "Can I buy you a drink?" I said managing to put some words together and going for it.

"That would be nice" she said smiling. I drunk up the rest of my scotch and as the liquid burn down my throat I felt much more confident than before. Willing to do anything to get to know this girl.

"Scotch?" I asked her and she nodded. I asked for a refill and another glass. I thank him once again and as I took a sip of mi drink I looked at her, deciding not to hold anything back. "You are so beautiful" I told her looking at her eyes, with only sincerity running through me. She blushed and took a sip of her drink.

"You are not so bad yourself Ezra" she said smiling. I smiled back at her and she blushed once again.

"Well, thank you" I said laughing. "It feels weird my roommate is the one that normally gets those kinds of comments, im the different one" I said as we both burst out laughing.

"Why are you different?" she asked as she took another sip of her drink. "And just so you know I don't know your roommate but you seem pretty yummy to me" she said with a shrug leaving me shocked by her boldness.

"You did not just say that" I said as I laughed.

"But I did" she said shrugging and giving me a smile.

I chuckled once again. "Well im different especially because I actually like English literature, I love good classics and old movie in black and white and-"I started to say.

"It happened one night" she said. I was shocked as she just named my favorite movie, and she couldn't know it if she wasn't a fan.

"You are kidding right?" I asked not being able to believe she actually liked the same things as I did. Who was this girl?

We kept talking to each other and I was on the right track, she was a fan of old movies too. She was so perfect. We talked and talked for minutes that then turned unto hours. Arias friends passed by to tell her they were heading outside for a while. We were now on our sixth glass of scotch, as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. Softly. Sparks were running through my veins and I was too shocked to even respond. She pulled away and when she saw my shocked expression she started to apologize. "I'm sorry" she said "I- that was a mistake" she mumbled as she got her thing and run out the door.

What just happened? I though I looked at the empty stool beside me. The word mistake kept repeating in my head. If that was a mistake then I wanted the rest of my life full of them. I paid for the drinks and run outside to look for her but she was nowhere to be seen. I saw her friend on the other side of the street and crossed to see if they had seen her.

"Girls have you seen Aria? She just run away and I need to talk to her" the three of them shook the heads as I run my hand through my hair. In that moement Hanna's phone lit up with a new message.

"Its Aria" she said "She's gone home" I let out a relived breath as I knew at least that she was save.

"I need to know where she lives please" I begged the girls. They looked at each other and then Hanna nodded telling me her address as I started running to it. Soon enough I was running up the stairs of her building I stopped when I reached her door. 3B. I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited a few second and then Aria opened the door barefoot. She was even more beautiful with out the high heels and al the make up. I walked inside not waiting for her to say anything. I cupped both side of her face as I leaned in and kissed her, just as slowly as she had kissed me before. It took her a few second but shyly she kissed me back. I broke the kiss not opening my eyes as our foreheads touched.

Once I had caught my breath I whispered, "Tell me you don't feel what I felt, that you still think this is a mistake and I'll leave" instead of answering she kissed me once again, this time much more passionate as clothes started to become unnecessary. A minute later when I was already on just my boxers I unzipped her dress and as soon as the material hit the floor I picked her up and threw her onto the bed, climbing up on top as she let out a soft giggle before reattaching our lips once more.

After a few hours we both laid in her bed, naked, after the best night of my life tangled with each other. We both smiled no words needed to describe the perfect moment we had shared.

"Sorry for before" she said "its going to sound cheesy but the way we just clicked and how I felt freaked me out" she said giggling.

"Well it did sound cheesy but that kissed, the second our lips touched it was..." I said not finding words. "It was the first of more to come, that is if you want" I said rambling.

"I would never wanted it any other way" she said kissing me softly. "Do you believe in destiny?" she asked a few second later.

"I believe all things happen for a reason" I replied.

"And in soul mates?" she asked again. I smiled and kissed the tipoff her nose before looking at her.

"I didn't" I said. "Till I met you"

**A/N: I hope you liked it and I would love to know what you think about it I will try to upload my other stories for tomorrow xoxox -A**


End file.
